Un regard trop profond
by Nelja
Summary: /The Magnus Archives/ Martin voudrait veiller sur Jon, pour l'aider autant qu'il le peut. Il n'en réalise pas toutes les implications. Martin/Jon. Timeline : épisodes 93-103.


_Tout appartient à Jonny Sims et quelques autres. Se passe vers le milieu de la saison 3, donc quelques spoilers, jusqu'à l'épisode 103. Martin/Jon, principalement à sens unique._

* * *

Martin s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à Jon, à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui - donc presque toujours. Il lui a déjà vu trop de blessures. Il ne peut chasser l'idée que Jon en a subi bien d'autres, que personne ne peut voir.

Pourtant, malgré cette alarme, il est quelque chose dont il ne doute jamais : Jon est vivant. En cet instant précis. Une petite grâce au milieu des ténèbres de l'inconnu. Sans aucune preuve, il devrait douter même de cela. Mais cela n'arrive jamais, même quand il essaie. Il n'essaie plus vraiment.

Un jour, aux Archives, alors qu'il trie des documents, il sent un picotement d'anticipation lui traverser la nuque et comprend que Jon va venir aujourd'hui.

Jon ne vient pas pour lui, il le sait. Au mieux, il aura de la recherche à faire, et Martin pourra se rendre utile. Mais Martin n'en surprend pas moins un sourire danser sur son propre visage.

La tasse de thé qu'il prépare est prête juste au moment où Jon entre dans son bureau.

"Merci, Martin." dit Jon. "Il est encore meilleur que..." Il hésite, ne finit pas sa phrase.

Martin reste dans la pièce, sans oser parler. Il regarde Jon boire lentement, tout en examinant la pile de livres et de témoignages qu'il avait demandés la dernière fois. Ses doigts sont plus minces que jamais et tremblent un peu. Ses yeux sont cernés, et il y a de minuscules rides au coin de ses paupières. Martin est presque sûr qu'il y a de nouveaux cheveux blancs sur ses tempes. Et il ne peut rien imaginer, ni en mots ni en actes, qui puisse apaiser le corps et l'esprit tendus de Jon. Les images qui s'insinuent dans son esprit viennent de lui, de son envie de le toucher, d'écarter une mèche rebelle de son front, de masser ses épaules crispées. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont Jon a besoin, pas vraiment, seulement ce que Martin veut.

Alors il se contente de regarder. Il l'a toujours fait, peut-être même depuis avant les Archives.

A une époque, c'était une réponse à la présence de Jon, à l'admiration et l'affection que Martin ressentait pour lui. Maintenant, c'est autre chose, presque un rituel, qui lui manque quand Jon n'est pas là, qui le fait se sentir instable, nerveux, comme si une partie de son être lui manquait.

Bien sûr, se blâme-t-il, il devient à nouveau mélodramatique. Tout en dévorant son patron du regard, d'une façon tout sauf appropriée.

Cela devient une routine. A chaque fois que Jon arrive à l'Institut, Martin lui apporte une tasse de thé. Aucun des deux ne commente sur le fait qu'il a dû commencer à la préparer bien avant que Jon se présente sans prévenir devant la porte.

Parfois Jon lui parle, et Martin lui répond avec empressement, mais surveillant toujours ses paroles. Il n'ose pas parler des enregistrements qu'il a faits. Il n'ose pas parler de Sasha. Il n'ose pas demander à Jon de ne plus jamais repartir, de rester ici, de ne plus mettre sa vie en danger. Quand Jon est blessé, il le soigne du mieux qu'il peut. Il y a toujours un indice, un élancement de douleur que Martin voit passer dans ses yeux, une hésitation lors d'un mouvement trop rapide, même quand Jon voudrait le cacher. Jon essaie toujours de le dissimuler d'abord, mais il remercie Martin quand il s'occupe de lui.

Martin continue les enregistrements. C'est pour aider, se dit-il. C'est pour être plus proche de Jon aussi, il le sait, pour ressentir une partie de ce qu'il a ressenti. Ou alors, il s'en convainc pour les rendre plus faciles.

 _Jon n'est pas mort_ , se réconforte Martin, pendant la période d'un mois où Jon ne vient plus à l'Institut. _Il est en mission, il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir ?_

* * *

Jon doit se lever tôt le lendemain matin, prendre un avion à Heathrow pour la Chine. Il est bien trop nerveux pour dormir ; bien trop épuisé pour enregistrer un témoignage ou même écouter un de ceux de Gertrude. Il voudrait parler à quelqu'un, mais il est hors de question qu'il appelle Georgie à cette heure-ci. Aussi, elle a raison, il devrait parler à d'autres personnes.

Il se sent très, très seul.

Quand la sonnette d'entrée de son appartement résonne, il a un moment de panique. Il regarde par le judas, et voit Martin qui se tient sur le pas de la porte.

Il se demande un instant si c'est vraiment lui, ou encore une créature trompeuse. Puis il le voit jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse, et il pense pouvoir lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

"Martin," demande-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il."

"Je pensais que... que tu aurais besoin de compagnie." répond Martin.

Jon, éberlué, le laisse rentrer. Le laisse poser sur la table un sac de nourriture indienne à emporter - il se rappelle seulement à ce moment qu'il n'a pas mangé.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as emporté un guide de traduction." dit-il, en le posant sur la table. Non, pas vraiment. Jon espère pourtant vaguement qu'il en aura encore besoin, en dehors des témoignages.

Martin bafouille un peu alors qu'il plaisante sur le canapé Ikea de Jon, qu'il n'a pas encore déplié pour la nuit. Et pourtant, c'est avec une certitude surprenante qu'il le déplie lui-même, qu'il s'assied sur le bord.

Et Jon pense un instant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire cela. L'idée de manger avec Martin, de discuter avec lui, lui semble étrangement tentante, en cet instant. Il lui semble qu'il pourrait s'endormir pendant que Martin veille sur lui, et pourtant...

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demande-t-il, confus.

"Oh, je... comme je disais. Je pensais juste que je pourrais être là pour toi."

Pendant trop longtemps, Jon n'a pas apprécié Martin qui essayait de l'aider, ni sa fidélité ni son courage. Il l'a méprisé, il l'a injustement soupçonné, il s'est éloigné de lui, et maintenant serait le moment idéal pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de poser des questions.

"Martin," commence-t-il, hésitant.

"Oui ?"

"Comment sais-tu ? Quand tu peux aider ?"

Il tente de maîtriser son désir de comprendre, de ne pas en faire une compulsion. Il ignore s'il y parvient. Martin n'en sursaute pas moins, avant de répondre, les yeux baissés.

"De la... magie des Archives ? Je pense ?" Il semble réaliser que son explication est étrange, se met à plaider. "Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas démissionner, mais peut-être que nous pouvons avoir des bonnes choses aussi ? Cela m'arrive parfois - pas souvent ! - et je savais aussi que tu n'étais pas mort - mais pendant que tu avais été enlevé, je n'ai rien ressenti, rien ! - je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est évident, je ne suis pas assez... - mais si maintenant je..."

Jon prend une grande inspiration.

Toute son équipe porte la marque de l'Oeil, il le sait. Et Martin a lu des témoignages... Et maintenant, malgré la pureté évidente des intentions de Martin, Jon ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y a pas d'autres intentions à l'oeuvre derrière.

Devrait-il parler à Martin ? De quoi ? Lui parler de l'Oeil, et des compulsions, et de son humanité qu'il se sent perdre lentement ? Est-ce qu'il devrait détruire en Martin toute illusion que ce qui le lie à lui est positif ?

L'idée que l'Oeil a choisi Martin pour lui, comme quelqu'un qui le regarderait avant le reste, lui donne presque le vertige. Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait, expliquer cela, convaincre Martin que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, même s'il lui racontait ce qui est arrivé aux assistants de Gertrude, même si...

Il déteste cacher cela à Martin. Comme Elias lui a tout caché.

Mais il déteste encore plus être celui qui détruira son innocence.

Et... il ne peut pas profiter de Martin s'il ne sait pas ce qui est à l'oeuvre. Pas comme ça.

"Merci beaucoup." lui dit-il. "Pour tout. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi."

"Oh." Jon se demande si l'Oeil prévient Martin qu'il lui ment. Qu'il voudrait qu'il reste avec lui jusqu'au matin. Martin semble déçu, mais il ne proteste pas. Ils échangent de brefs au revoirs, et un instant, Jon se demande comment Martin réagirait s'il le serrait dans ses bras.

Je ne te laisserai pas ressentir ma mort, voudrait-il dire. Il se tait pourtant ; ce n'est pas comme si c'était une promesse qu'il pouvait tenir.


End file.
